Cruel Fortunes
by mathip
Summary: Harry has an obsession, and it's killing him inside. How can he stand aside and let this happen to him? Fortune is a cruel being with no sympathy for it's followers. Can Harry stop himself?HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

"Ngh..don't...s-stop!" the dark-haired man breathed. "Get off!" The blond man from between his legs rose and chuckled. "Now Harry," he crooned, "we both know that's not what you want." He emphasized this point by roughly grabbing Harry's erection. "Now then, let's continue." He proceeded to roughly move his hand, squeezing and teasing the throbbing member. Harry couldn't suppress his gasp when Draco grasped his erection, nor could he stifle his moan when he started to jerk Harry off.

"You love this don't you?" Draco sneered, "You love being my little whore" moving his hand faster now, he moved closer until he was whispering in Harry's ear. "Now Harry," he purred, "tell me what a good slut you are" Harry panted freely, his kiss-swollen lips moved, vainly trying to answer his request. "What was that Harry? I can't hear you.." Trembling under the sensations, Harry arched his back and cried out, "'I'm your whore!" Growling now Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear. "That's right." He plunged into Harry's mouth, roughly pushing his tongue through his lips and fiercely dominating Harry's tongue. Harry moaned into the kiss, all the while lifting his hips to aid Draco.

"Oh, what's this?" He purred, "My little whore wants more?" Harry just panted and moaned and tried to get his mouth to work. Draco grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled his hair with the other. "Say it," he growled, "Tell me just what you want" Harry's hands stumbled, vainly trying to remove Draco's hand from his throat. "I want you to f-fuck me," he gasped out. Deftly turning Harry around Draco sneered into his ear "I know you do." Without any other aid but his own pre-come Draco thrust into Harry. Harry screamed and grasped the headboard for dear life. Draco thrust in hard and deep, "y-you love this," he panted, "me inside you, me on top of you," Draco re-aligned himself so he would hit Harry's prostate before continuing, "You love surrendering to me."

Harry just whimpered and thrust back against Draco. Wanting it to be over, wanting it to be done. Draco grabbed both of Harry's hips as he thrust frantically inside him; his head resting between Harry's shoulders as he panted and grunted freely. He hissed into Harry's ear "Come for me, come for you whore." Harry did just that. Crying out in pleasure and wanton abandon Harry convulsed and then sagged weakly against the bed. With one final thrust Draco arched his back and cried out as he too reached completion. Pulling himself out he proceeded to get cleaned up and dressed. Once he deemed himself presentable he reached over to Harry, now curled into a ball and weeping, and yanked his hair back. Harry yelped and tried to get out of his grip but gave up after a few moments. Instead he resumed sobbing softly. Draco's lips curled in disgust as he looked upon his rival and he bent down to roughly lick his cheek. "See you next week," he purred into Harry's ear, and with a final yank at his hair he released Harry and strode out of the Room of Requirement.

A few minutes afterwards Harry pushed himself off of the bed, and started gathering his clothes, all the while angry tears pouring down his face. Casting a quick cleaning charm, he got dressed and headed towards the door. "_Yeah," _he thought, thoroughly disgusted with himself, "_see you next week."_


	2. Breakdown

**Title: **Cruel Fortunes

**Author:** Ramandu

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry (others implied as back-story).

**Warnings:** Language, M/M Sex, Explicit Sex (Lemon), Anal, Oral, (possible) Bondage, Dom/Sub, SM, Monogamy, Humiliation, Pain, Violence, Blood, Torture.

**Summary:** Harry is in an abusive relationship with Draco and is trying to decide whether or not, in the end at least, everything will work out.

**Chapter Number/Total:** 2/?

**Chapter Title: **Breakdown

**Beta(s):** Any volunteers? .;;

**Words:** 825 (sorry for it being so short...)

Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, trying to delay the inevitable "Where have you been" speech from Hermione. Harry sighed and shook his head lightly as he whispered "Abstinence". "How fitting," he chuckled darkly, "for someone like me." Harry frowned slightly at this, "This isn't a time for laughing, deal with this." With a resolute nod, Harry pushed open the door to a room full of worried faces, chief among them Ginny.

"...Harry," she whispered, so softly that Harry had to strain to hear, "where have you been?" Her tear-streaked face with swollen red eyes pleading with him to explain, to comfort her. Harry froze, unsure of how to start. "Harry!" Ginny cried, "answer me!" With that final cry Ginny broke down, crying and sobbing out her frustrations. Harry was stupefied. "Just how long have I been gone?" he thought. Ron rushed towards Ginny trying to comfort her with soothing words and gentle pats. Hermione looked absolutely furious and rushed towards Harry, fists clenched and face contorted with anger. "Just where the HELL have you been!?" She exploded, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

Harry started dejectedly at the floor, hoping that she'll get it out of her system quickly. "Harry, please tell me this isn't about Malfoy." Harry's head snapped up and that comment, eyes wide with worry, wondering just how much she knew. Thankfully, Hermione just thought that this meant he was following Malfoy, as per usual. Expression softening slightly, Hermione continued, "Harry, look, we all know he's with You-Know-Who, but this is becoming an obsession! Do you have any idea how close we were to fetching Dumbledore?! Please, take a break from this, it's not healthy." "You have no idea," Harry thought bitterly, but instead of saying this he instead replied with a meek "Sorry, 'Mione." whilst still staring at the carpet, eyebrows furrowed as he waited this out. Hermione, seeing this, frowned and gave up, turning away from him and heading towards the now sniffling Ginny.

Harry saw this as a temporary truce and quickly headed towards the dormitories. Once in bed he fell quickly into a restless slumber, glad for the short escape from the real world.

"What are we going to do Hermione? This is killing him!"

"I don't know Ron. I don't know."

Harry walked slowly to his Potions class, wanting to delay the inevitable meeting

with a certain blond-haired boy. Unfortunately for him with his head down he was not able to see very well, and as such, not able to avoid walking headlong into the one person he wanted to see the least.

"Oh, hello Potter" Draco Malfoy said sweetly, smirking down at Harry, "How's our little savior today?" Harry stared at him with wide eyes, unable to move. "Aw, what's wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue?" He purred, moving closer to stroke Harry's cheek with his fingernail. Harry shivered at the touch and turned his head away, "Fuck off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Draco had the audacity to laugh at that, and just moved closer, "Now Potter, we both know that's not true, and no, I won't fuck off." Harry looked up sharply at him, and replied hastily, glancing down the hallway to see if anyone was watching, "Malfoy," he said shakily, "stop it." "Come now Harry, we both know that's not what you want." Harry belatedly realized that Malfoy was now mere inches away from his face, and pushed him away forcefully. "I said cut it out!" Instead of listening, Malfoy threw his head back and laughed heartedly. "That's not what I understood last ni-" Harry cut him off by lunging at him at punching him square in the jaw.

"SHUT UP!" Harry cried, "JUST SHUT UP!" Draco just kept laughing, seemingly unfazed by Harry's frantic blows. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Harry started to feel angry tears form in his eyes but ignored them in favor of beating the laughter out of Malfoy. "Just stop!" he sobbed, "Stop it." By now a crowd had formed around them and everyone watched anxiously as Harry had a mental breakdown on top of Malfoy.

Malfoy looked down at Harry with a smirk of satisfaction, like watching Harry feebly hitting his chest whilst crying silently was the best thing he has ever seen,

"HARRY!" Hermione rushed towards the crying figure curled into himself on Draco Malfoy. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry just replied by shaking his head and sobbing. "Harry, let's get you out of here." Hermione pulled him up and wrapped an arm around the crying boy, a worried expression on her face. "All right everyone, break it up. I said GET OUT!" Ron shouted from the audience, dispersing the watching students. Ron turned towards Hermione, helping her with Harry. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other quickly, the same thought passing through their minds as they carried their friend to the Hospital Wing, What on earth is happening to Harry?


End file.
